Es ella
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Neji no quiso escuchar más. Lloraba amargamente ante el duro golpe de la realidad... Oneshot.


**Es ella**.

**Summary **_"Neji no quiso escucharla más. Lloraba amargamente ante el duro golpe de la realidad..."_ Dedicado a mis lectoras y lectores.

**Es ella**.

Oneshot.

Había explicaciones, sobraban los detalles escritos en los pergaminos. Cumpliendo con su deber hacia la aldea, Hinata pereció, con otros compañeros, defendiendo la entrada de Konoha, pero dentro de su ser, ningún hecho tenía la más mínima importancia.

-Debí haber estado ahí... -Se repetía una y otra vez al contemplar la pequeña lápida que reposaba en el pequeño altar dedicado a los Hyuuga que murieron con honor, justo al lado de la pequeña lápída de su padre.

-Aunque hubieras estado, no hubieras podido lograr nada -Le dijo Hanabi, y al volverse, Neji observó la pequeña y ya mutilada figura viviente de la heredera del clan.

Una muleta reemplazaba la pierna faltante, y aunque usara los vendajes sobre sus ojos, Neji sabía que uno lo "perdió" en la batalla. Una pérdida no muy grata, por supuesto.

La noche cayó en pocos minutos, mismos en los que Neji mantuvo la vista en el horizonte, observando al astro despedirse de esa porción de la Tierra para iluminar otros lugares, y pensando, siempre en silencio, en aquella persona que no podría darle más su sonrisa, sus tímidas y reconfortantes palabras de aliento, e innumerables noches de pasión prohibida, de las cuales solo Hanabi tenía conocimiento por un casual encuentro del destino.

-.-.-.-.-

-Joven Neji -Llamó uno de los pocos sirvientes que quedaron en la mansión Hyuuga- Tiene un llamado del Hokage.

-Iré en seguida, gracias. -Neji salió de los territorios Hyuuga y se encaminó a responder el llamado.

Fue avanzando por el camino aún marcado por la violenta destrucción a la cual fue sometida Konoha. Varios meses hacían ya, y eran raros los habitantes que continuaban con normalidad sus vidas.

El edificio que algunos meses atrás fuese la academia ninja, servía como oficina de Hokage, ya que ese, el monumento de los Hokages y muchos edificios importantes fueron completamente destruidos, y otros servían como refugios u hospitales.

Llegó haciendo a un lado los protocolos y se encaminó directamente donde Naruto.

-¿Para qué me necesitas? -Neji casi le provocó un infarto a Naruto por lo súbito de su entrada- Es muy tarde para salir a alguna misión.

-No es eso, Neji -Naruto hizo un ademán para que Neji tomara asiento y el rubio cerró la puerta- Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

El Hyuuga bufó cansado y trató de salir, cuando sintió la mano de Naruto en su hombro.

-Todos lo lamentamos, pero así no lograremos nada. Tenemos que seguir adelante, amigo.

Neji salió y comenzó a andar por un espacio semi-abandonado de la aldea. Cada sitio, hasta en el más mínimo detalle, le recordaba a ella, su sonrisa inocente y llena de vida, su tímido andar y los sitios a los que acostumbraba aún parecían estarla esperando, como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a entrar, salir o pasar al lado de ellos, cosa que haría de estar viva en esos momentos.

Retornó a su casa más agotado emocionalmente de lo que esperaba, e hizo una nueva visita al pequeño altar, observando con angustia y respeto las lápidas que ahí reposaban.

Su mirada se concentró en la lápida de ella, a la cual acarició con ternura, mientras recordaba los pocos momentos de dicha que pasó al lado de ella y que no volverían, por más que lo deseara.

-_Niisan, la cena está lista_ -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ya voy Hina... -Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Neji, y volviéndose, solamente encontró el pasillo vacío.

Comenzó a recorrer todos y cada uno de los pasillos, buscándola en cada rincón. ¡No era posible que ella le haya hablado, estaba muerta!

Y si fue una broma pesada, el que la hizo lo pagaría muy caro.

-Neji -Hanabi apareció tras una puerta en el momento en que Neji se disponía a entrar al cuarto de Hinata, el cual permanecía cerrado desde su muerte- ¿Qué haces a estas horas?

-Hanabi-sama... -Neji recargó su frente contra la puerta de la habitación de su prima, sintiendo esta sumamente helada y cargada con un aroma espeso y afixiante- ¿Qué... qué hora es?

La joven se le quedó viendo a Neji. Este estaba completamente pálido, sudaba copiosamente y un notorio temblor se vislumbraba en sus manos, pese a que su cuerpo permanecía lo más firme posible.

-Son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Me levanté por que escuché ruidos, pero ví que eras tú. ¿Te sientes mal o algo? -Hanabi se acercó a él y con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzó a poner su mano sobre la frente de él- ¡Estás ardiendo! Vete a tu cuarto en este momento, o te vas por que te aviento a patadas y muletazos.

-No tengo sueño. -Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, y alejándose de la habitación, se sentó en el pasillo del exterior, reflexionando en ese último momento. Parecía un lugar diferente, como si la esencia de Hinata se hubiera esparcido por todas partes y un ente desconocida estuviese en ese lugar que le perteneció a ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días seguían su marcha, y todo seguía igual, más no para él. Se recostó lentamente en el suelo de madera, aspirando el aroma de las plantas y el aire de la madrugada, pensando que ella tenía ese mismo aroma, quizá por su costumbre de cuidar del jardín y las plantas medicinales de uso exclusivo de los Hyuuga. Un aroma que le repugnaba en los demás, pero que en manos de ella era una dulce fragancia que podía curar el dolor del cuerpo, y con el tiempo, el del alma.

-_Niisan_... -Esa voz volvió a escucharse, mucho más cerca que en el cuarto dedicado al altar.

-"Ella está muerta, esa voz es solo un producto de tu subconciente que no quiere aceptar que la perdiste" -Se dijo a sí mismo, pero al volverse, quedó completamente helado con lo que se encontraron sus ojos.

Era ella, de eso no cabía duda.

-H-Hinata...sama...

Se acercó lentamene hacia él, quien permaneció estático por la sorpresa. Pensó que de ser un fantasma no podría ver sus pies o su sombra, pero lo cierto es que estas estaban presentes. Avanzó con su andar único e inigualado, y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Neji.

Casi podía sentir su calidez, el brillo de su mirada no se había reducido en lo más mínimo, y al sentir el perfumado aliento de ella sobre su cuello, no evitó el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla como hiciera en muchas noches de pasión.

Sintió las frágiles manos frotando su pecho, el peso de su cuerpo obligándolo a descender al suelo, y le miró con la misma dulzura a la que se volvió tan afecto.

-_Niisan_...

Era ella, su Hinata. No podía ser una ilusión, no cabía la más mínima duda. Ni el mejor genjutsu podría hacerle sentir todo aquello que le electrizaba y lo sacaba de sus casillas por la sensualidad implícita en lo inocente de su actuar.

Sintió de nueva cuenta los labios femeninos sobre los suyos, y el cálido cuerpo de ella colocándose sobre sus piernas, invitándole a perder la razón y dejarse llevar por el deseo de volver a poseerla.

Pero, cuando cerró los ojos en un momento en que sus labios buscaron aliento, ella había desaparecido.

Solo la luz, el rocío de la madrguda y las plantas del jardín le hacían compañía. Neji comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la mansión, buscándola como si hubiera corrido de él, y sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron al pequeño altar, donde la lápida de Hinata resaltaba de entre los demás, como si tuviera un brillo propio.

Hanabi entró poco después, y notó que Neji estaba aún más pálido.

-Neji...

-No es posible, acabo de ver a Hinata-sama. Ella estaba conmigo... -Neji acercó su mano lentamente a la lápida, como si esta fuese solo una ilusión, y gritó con toda la fuerza de su alma al sentirla, fría e inerte, con el nombre de la ex-hederera grabado en la base y ese sentimiendo de desolación plasmado en sus motivos.

-Hinata murió en una misión hace mucho tiempo, Neji -Hanabi se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, pero él se derrumbó- Acéptalo, por favor. Está muerta y no es posible que la hayas visto...

Neji no quiso escucharla más. Lloraba amargamente ante el duro golpe de la realidad. ¡Pero él estaba seguro de haberla visto, de haberla sentido!. Ese calor y esa sensación no la pudo crear su imaginación, pero si estaba muerta... ¿Por qué se sentía tan real?

Hanabi se apartó un poco de él, pero Neji, al querer levantarse, sintió en sus pulmones una terrible opresión.

-Hinata-sama... -Neji cayó al suelo tragando aire por la boca, y en unos segundos su conciencia se tornó completamente oscura.

-¡Neji! -Hanabi lo atrapó en la caída, y notó la sangre que brotaba de la boca del genio de los Hyuuga.

-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas, los sonidos le parecían extensos e irritantes, y las voces, aunque familiares, no lograba identificarlas.

-¿Neji? -Sakura se acercó y auscultó al Hyuuga- Escúchame, quiero que respires profundamente durante diez segundos. ¿De acuerdo?

Siguió las indicaciones de Sakura, y notó que Hanabi, que permanecía en un rincón no muy alejado de donde estaba él, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Supo que había estado llorando debido al notorio tono rojizo que rodeaba las orbes de sus ojos y la cantidad de servilletas usadas que permanecían tiradas a un lado de la silla.

-¿Has recibido tratamiento médico en casa? -Le preguntó Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No. -Contestó inmediatamente el bouke- Como no he ido a misiones importantes desde la muerte de Hinata-sama, no he requerido de tratamiento médico.

Neji pudo notar que las facciones de Sakura estaban más serias de lo normal.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Neji comenzó a desesperarse ante el silencio de las dos mujeres.

Sakura no supo exactamente qué decir. Miró a Hanabi y esta le devolvió la mirada. Tras esto, la doctora Haruno le pasó la libreta de diagnóstico, misma en la que Neji observó algunas anotaciones curiosas. Entre ellas, algunas relacionadas con un daño en sus pulmones.

-No has estado involucrado con misiones de riesgo, tampoco te has enfermado ultimamente... Sencillamente no lo entiendo -Sakura tomó la libreta y comenzó a escribir una receta- Deberás tomarte esto cada ocho horas, sin falta. ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura le trajo un frasco con el medicamento y llamó a una enfermera para ponerla al corriente del tratamiento de Neji. Este sostuvo el frasco y estuvo contemplándolo un buen rato.

-Hanabi, sé que tú le echas un ojo de vez en cuando -Dijo Sakura al notar que Neji no planeaba cooperar- ¿Sabes si está cuidando de su salud como se debe?

-No -Respondió sinceramente Hanabi- Duerme muy poco y cada día come menos.

-¿Y esperas estar sano? Neji, yo te tengo mucha consideración pero...-Sakura inició un sermón a Neji, pero se detuvo cuando observó el gesto furibundo del Hyuuga.

-Cierto, me tienes consideración. ¿La tuviste hace unos años, cuando decidiste ser la amante de Naruto cuando era novio de Hinata-sama?

La tensión que se liberó marcó el silencio entre los presentes; Sakura trató de evadirla revisando su libreta y Neji volvió la vista al frasco de medicamento.

-¿Podemos irnos? -Le preguntó Hanabi a Sakura, pero al acercarse a Neji, este rompió imprevistamente el frasco- ¡¿Qué rayos...!?

-¡Neji! -Sakura se acercó rápidamente para atender la mano de Neji- ¿Qué... Por qué lo hiciste?

El bouke no respondió. Miraba su sangre manar con rapidez mientras se recreaba en su mente el momento previo a la destrucción, mismo en el que vio una imagen reflejada familiar. Más que familiar, pues era la imagen de Hinata, quien le miró con un gesto reflejado en sus ojos de absoluta tristeza, tan real, como si estuviera a su lado, que al saberse solo con Sakura y Hanabi, su mano procedió a presionar el frasco para que no escapara esa ilusión, perdiéndola en el acto.

-.-.-.-.-

Como sabía que Neji no actuaría de acuerdo a sus indicaciones, al día siguiente Sakura habló con Naruto para que este no involucrara a Neji en misiones, al menos, hasta que se recuperara por completo. El Hokage actuó de inmediato y fue personalmente a hablar con Neji sobre el asunto.

-Por favor, Neji -Naruto intentó con sus mejores argumentos, pero la mente del bouke parecía estar muy lejos de ahí- Lo último que necesita Konoha es perder a shinobis como tú. ¡Arriba ese ánimo!

Lo cierto era que Neji no quería hablar con Naruto y menos en su casa, si se agregaba el hecho de que se le daba por inútil en un momento como ese, donde lo más importante, al menos para el bien de la aldea, era tener al día a todos los shinobis sobrevivientes de la guerra.

-Gracias por tu visita, Naruto -Hanabi llevó al rubio hasta la puerta- Le aseguro que no le quitaré la vista de encima a Neji.

-Te lo agradezco, Hanabi, y con permiso. -Naruto se fue confiando en las palabras de la chica, y esta regresó al cuarto donde estaba Neji, dándose cuenta de que no había tomado ni una sola gota de medicamento.

-¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? -Le arrojó el frasco y Neji lo observó, pero al instante lo puso a un lado- Neji. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-¿Voy a morirme?

Hanabi miró a Neji con incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras. Se acercó un poco y tomó la mano vendada con sumo cuidado.

-Para nada. ¿Cómo va a morirse el genio de los Hyuuga por un simple resfriado?

-No soy estúpido, Hanabi-sama. -Neji se soltó, y buscó un rincón en el cual sentarse a meditar- Ví el reporte médico, sé que no es un resfriado y también sé que no he estado muy bien en los últimos días. Lo único que deseo saber es la razón por la que me estoy enfermando con tanta facilidad. He pasado por situaciones peores y no se comparan con lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

-Yo también desearía saberlo. -Hanabi salió del cuarto tras el silencio que se desarrolló con la meditación de Neji.

Y pese a estar concentrado en autoevaluar la situación, sus recuerdos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y su mente.

**_FlashBack_**

Ese día era importante para ella, o al menos, eso le había dicho Naruto, _su novio_.

Pero Neji no se sentía a gusto. Estuvo vigilando el encuentro a una considerable distancia, y la siguió en silencio tras verla alejarse rápidamente de Naruto. Hizo del sigilo su compañero y por él pudo escuchar los lamentos de la chica.

-Hinata-sama. ¿Se encuentra bien? -Neji esperó a que Hinata se tranquilizara un poco antes de acercarse a ella y escucharla, más las palabras no salieron de su boca- ¿Hinata-sama?

-P-por f-favor Neji-niisan -Hinata limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas- Q-quisiera e-estar un m-momento sola...

Siguió derramando su llanto, tratando así de mitigar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero Neji no se apartó de su lado. La esperó hasta que terminó de llorar, y le ofreció su mano para levantarse y volver a la casa.

Después de dar una muy buena coartada para excusar el retraso que tuvieron, y de permanecer castigados esa noche y un par de días más, Neji consiguió la confianza de Hinata para que esta le explicara el motivo de su llanto, obteniendo como respuesta la tremenda desilusión que tuvo con el fracaso de su noviazgo con Naruto, y el hecho de que él no la respetara como una novia al punto de sostener un amorío "en secreto" con Sakura, mismo que a modo de rumor había llegado a oídos de los Hyuuga, pero que se negaban a creer.

Pero toda relación sustentada en mentiras termina por derrumbarse, y Naruto rayó en el cinismo al confesarle a Hinata que los rumores eran reales. Fue más de lo que la Hyuuga estaba dispuesta a aceptar de Naruto.

-¿Cuando menos le partiste la cara? -Preguntó Neji tratando de no dejarse llevar por el repentino deseo de golpear al rubio.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Sus motivos tendría, pensó Neji, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Naruto había lastimado de una forma sumamente cruel a Hinata, y que las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

En los siguientes días, Neji se volvió la sombra de Hinata. La vigilaba lo más que podía, y en los momentos en que ella no realizaba misiones o salía con sus compañeros de equipo, (lo mismo que él), trataba de mantenerla distraída, usando diversas excusas como el entrenamiento, entre muchas, y sin darse cuenta, un sentimiento completamente nuevo y reconfortante se fue construyendo en su pecho.

Ella se fue acostumbrando a ser vigilada por él, y como creía que no era necesaria tanta protección, lo invitó un día a estar al lado de ella, y no con ella escondido a varios metros de donde estaba. Fue el primer paso.

Poco a poco, la gente se acostumbró a verlos juntos. Inclusive se organizaron para que los equipos de ambos se reunieran a entrenar, para lástima de Kakashi, quien aún estuviese a cargo del equipo 8, ya que no quería nada con Gai dados los últimos resultados de los simulacros de misiones, donde el _Sharingan Kakashi_ quedó muy mal en comparación con su colega, quien dió hasta el 110 por ciento, y aseguraba que podía hacer más, decepcionado ante la poca iniciativa de Kakashi.

Los shinobis, por su parte, encontraron en esas situaciones una gran oportunidad. Hinata tranquilizó a sus amigos asegurándoles que esto les ayudaría para un mejor desempeño al realizar sus misiones, y el equipo de Neji solamente se dejó llevar por la euforia de Gai-sensei.

Neji, por su parte, podía pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, y eso significaba mucho para él. Sería cuestión de tiempo, y un par de jugadas, para encontrar el momento en el que diera el siguiente paso.

Y este se dio un año después, con el anuncio de la boda de Naruto y Sakura. Hinata no quiso saber nada de nada, pero los rumores y comentarios rondaban alrededor de ella, reabriendo la herida y que la llevaron a un estado en el cual solo deseaba desaparecer.

Neji volvió a seguirla, y esta vez no la observó de lejos. Armándose de valor, la tomó en sus brazos y dejó que llorara en su hombro; le susurró palabras de consuelo cargadas de una sutil e inesperada ternura, y acarició lentamente sus cabellos.

Ella comenzó a verlo como un amigo, y eso era bueno. Cuando la hubo confortado, la acompañó para enfrentar la realidad, y sostuvo su mano con fuerza para que ella no se derrumbara, transmitiéndole en ese simple gesto que él deseaba lo mejor para ella, y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

En pocos días, nuevos rumores comenzaron a rondar la casa Hyuuga, siendo el más comentado el posible romance entre Neji y Hinata. Hiashi interrogó a los jóvenes, pero la actitud de Hinata desvió todas sus dudas. Neji agradeció no tener que dar ni una explicación.

-Niisan -Hinata se acercó a Neji un día de esos, y para la sorpresa del ojiblanco, ya no usaba la chamarra holgada de siempre, sino que se puso un saco delgado pero flexible que se ajustaba a su figura sin exagerar ni resaltar demasiado sus formas- ¿T-tienes un m-minuto?

-Seguro. -Neji dejó de entrenar un momento y se sentó al lado de su prima- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Hinata-sama?

La chica acudió a sus viejos hábitos de esquivar miradas y frotar sus dedos, cosa que desconcertó un poco a su primo.

-Y-yo... b-bueno... -Hinata trató de no volver a juntar sus manos y levantó su mirada- ¿P-podrías... podrías...? -Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, se volteó y antes de que Neji dijera o hiciera cualquier otra cosa, con una velocidad inaudita e inesperada de parte de ella, se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia él- ¡¿PODRÍAS ACOMPAÑARME A LA BODA DE NARUTO COMO MI PAREJA, POR FAVOR?! -Y después de eso, se agachó un poco para tomar aire.

Aunque estaba sorprendido, Neji re-procesó la información, y asintió levemente para darle a enterder que contaba con él. Investigó, por su cuenta, la razón por la cual Hinata lo escogió a él como pareja, y como si el destino estuviese conspirando para tenerlos juntos, sus amigos estarían en misiones por esos días, y los posibles candidatos para novio de Hinata que Neji tenía en una lista de "_Asuntos pendientes por resolver con URGENCIA_" ya tenían una pareja o un acompañante.

Sin dudar ni un instante, escogió una coartada y le comunicó a Hiashi que acompañaría a Hinata a modo de guardaespaldas, discurso que, aunque destilaba una emoción impropia del genio de los Hyuuga, fue lo suficientemente convincente para que el líder del clan les diera permiso de asistir a la ceremonia.

Y justo cuando Neji creía que la atracción que sentía por su prima era esencialmente sentimental, verla ataviada para la fiesta con un vestido blanco sin mangas que resaltaba su cuello, espalda y busto lo dejó sin aliento. El peinado y su maquillaje, ligero y discreto, resaltaba sus rasgos femeninos, le hacían ver más... adulta, y el chal blanco con bordes dorados que cubría sus hombros le daban un aspecto único, casi angelical.

Se dio cuenta de que permanecía con la boca abierta como un tonto al notar el cambio de facciones en el rostro de Hinata, y tras recuperarse del shock, le tendió el brazo como un caballero, y asistieron juntos para enfrentar el momento.

Y aunque Hinata pensó que le iba a doler en el alma, no evitó sentirse segura y protegida al lado de Neji, el calor y confianza que él le brindaba la alentaba a levantarse, a esforzarse para seguir adelante, y últimamente lo veía de una manera diferente.

No comprendía por qué, ni cómo, pero de algo estaba segura. Era distinto a lo que sentía por Naruto, tenía una extraña seguridad que le permitía dormir y levantarse con tranquilidad; él tenía paciencia para escucharla, confiaba en ella, y en los últimos días parecía más atractivo de lo que jamás lo vió, recordando el primer instante en el que le conoció.

"¿Amor?" Era la pregunta que día a día se hacía, en el momento que le veía y cuando se despedían por las noches. Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente abordados por la figura, voz y calidez de Neji, y esos sentimientos, aunque procuraba mantenerlos lo más ocultos posible, llegaron hasta él después de la celebración por el matrimonio de Naruto. Fue el momento en que todo se introdujo a un vórtex de emociones que ninguno podía controlar, pero tampoco deseaban salir.

La humedad del ambiente y el descenso de la temperatura les dio a entender la posibilidad de lluvia, misma que se hizo presente poco antes de que los Hyuuga volvieran a su casa. Y con la lluvia y el jardín de testigos, Neji tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas, y ella se dejó llevar al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Neji sobre los suyos.

Fue con ese beso que comenzó el arriesgado noviazgo entre Neji y Hinata. Ambos sabían que su relación no iba a ser aceptada, ni por la familia, ni sus amigos, pero no les importó. Si los descubrían, defenderían aquello que estaban construyendo, costara lo que costara.

-Te amo, Hinata-sama. -Le confesó sinceramente el bouke en una de sus tantas "sesiones de entrenamiento".

Hinata había deseado esa confesión. Se había ilusionado tanto con el primer "te amo" que recibió de Naruto, pero este fue vacío, y vaya que la explicación le iba a provocar dolor. Pero las palabras, y el brillo de la mirada de su primo eran íntegramente sinceras, no le provocaron dolor, sino un regocijo intenso en su alma, y abrazándolo un poco más, respondió con la misma intensidad.

-Yo también te amo, Neji...

Los momentos que pasaron juntos se les hacían cortos, demasiado pese a estar concientes del tiempo, y una noche de luna llena, en plena celebración de aniversario de la aldea, fue el dojo el mudo testigo de su primera entrega, donde, por unos minutos, compartieron besos y caricias, sus cuerpos, almas y mentes se unieron en una melodía de gemidos y palabras de amor tan intensa y profunda que permaneció grabada en lo más profundo de sus pechos, y que revivía en cada roce, beso o caricia que se intercambiaban. Hanabi los descubrió ese mismo día, pero comprendía a su hermana mucho más de lo que parecía demostrar, y juró guardar el secreto, claro, a cambio de algunos privilegios, nada que su hermana y su primo no pudieran concederle.

Al menos, eso fue hasta la declaración inminente de guerra contra varias aldeas. Hinata temía no solo por sus familiares y amigos, sino por él, más al saberlo jefe del frente encargado de proteger la entrada de la aldea, y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos y destrezas que pocos conocían o creían que fuera capaz de hacer, introdujo a Neji en un genjutsu a prueba de Hyuugas, y enfrentó al destino con la frente en alto, venciendo desde el primero hasta el último enemigo con cada gota de chakra que fluía en su ser, aceptándo el final que la vida le daba y deseando lo mejor para su amado Neji...

_**FlashBack End.**_

Abrió sus ojos adoloridos por el llanto contenido. No es que no llorara por su pérdida, sino que, aunque estaba conciente de todo, seguía con la esperanza de que ella volviera a su lado.

Por eso le dolía el pecho. La veía, podía escucharla. Inclusive la sintió con su misma calidez. Sabía que estaba muerta, y el hecho de verla estaba destruyendo su razón. Varias veces intentó suicidarse, y justo cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a perder sensibilidad, la sonrisa llena de tristeza y dolor de Hinata hacía reaccionar su cuerpo, aún en contra de su voluntad.

-Hinata-sama... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? -Le preguntó a la pequeña lápida de la Hyuuga, pero esta no podía responder. Y si respondía, a Neji no le iba a quedar duda alguna de que había enloquecido por completo.

Los días siguientes, Neji parecía un autómata. Aunque procuraba cuidarse y tomar el amargo medicamento que le recetaron, su mente, espíritu y ánimos parecían quedarse al lado del altar, lugar en el que comenzó a pasar más tiempo que nunca. Pero la sangre no dejaba de brotar, así como la voz e imagen de Hinata no lo dejaban pensar de manera racional.

-Neji, no te lo voy a repetir. Son las 3 de la mañana, y no has tomado alimento alguno. -Hanabi cerró la puerta de madera que mantenía al pequeño altar de los Hyuuga oculto de miradas ajenas, aunque estas jamás llegaban hasta esa habitación, para atraer la atención de su primo.- Ya no nos des preocupaciones, Neji. Si sigues así, solamente te volverás una carga y es lo menos que necesitamos en estos tiempos. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí -Dijo Neji tras una larga pausa, y se retiró de ahí- Disculpe las molestias, Hanabi-sama.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos externos de los territorios familiares, y se detuvo ante el área de entrenamiento externa, donde encontrara una kunai olvidada, quizá por alguno de los chiquillos que comenzaran su entrenamiento, y la contempló con gran interés.

La apretó con fuerza hasta que la sangre brotó de su mano. Escocía, pero no le importó el dolor. Tomó la kunai con su otra mano, y la apretó contra su cuello hasta que sintió la sangre resbalar por su cuello.

-"Solo un poco más" -Se decía en sus adentros intentando no fallar en su intento de suicidio- "Solo un poco más y estaré a tu lado, Hinata-sama" -Cerró sus ojos y la imagen llena de dolor de Hinata parecía obligarlo a detenerse, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Hasta que sintió una cálida mano retirar la kunai de la suya, y abriendo los ojos, Neji se encontró de frente con la imagen translúcida de Hinata, quien arrojó la kunai lejos de donde estaban. Algo completamente _irracional_.

-_Niisan_... -La figura tenía marcada en sus ojos el dolor que le provocaba ver el estado de su primo. Cuando este se hubo frotado los ojos, pellizcado para ahorrarse una mala jugada de su mente y comprobado que, evidentemente, estaba herido en la mano y el cuello, y la imagen que permanecía frente a él aún no desaparecía, perdió completamente el aliento.- _Neji-niisan, por favor, detente_.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, y aún aturdido por lo imprevisto de la situación, Neji se acercó a la imagen de Hinata, y comprobó que esta permanecía, pese a que podía traspasarla sin problema alguno.

-Hinata-sama... -Fue lo único que su boca pudo articular. ¿Qué decirle? Él pensó muchas veces las cosas que podría llegar a decirle, y esas palabras parecían haberlo abandonado, más al verla, no con una sonrisa de alegría y amor, sino una llena de tristeza. Su mente palpitó de dolor ante la sangre perdida y los excesos a los que se había sometido, y sintió una vez más la mano de Hinata sobre su pecho, pero esta vez no dolía, ni le provocaba un pesar.

Observó su mano, y vio que la herida había cicatrizado por completo. Tampoco sentía la molestia en su cuello, y antes de preguntar, los brazos de Hinata lo rodearon, y sintió, pese a la lluvia, unas gotas cálidas, lágrimas, y los sollozos que se apagaban con los ruidos nocturnos.

-_Por favor, niisan_ -Volvió a hablar la imagen- _No quiero que mueras. No te condenes por mí, por favor_.

-¿Y si yo quiero seguirte? -Neji trató de apartarse a Hinata, pero no podía tocarla, y ella no se despegaba de él.- Hinata-sama, por favor, quiero estar a tu lado. No me importa pasar por cien infiernos... ¡No puedes negarme el derecho a se...!

-¡_Si lo haces jamás podremos estar juntos_! -Gritó la figura levantando su mirada y clavándola en los ojos de Neji- _Me dieron la oportunidad de volver para verte, y asegurarme de que estabas bien, más no me dijeron que podía hablarte, ni ayudarte, menos llevarte conmigo, y me duele verte así, sufriendo por mi culpa_.

-Yo debí haber estado ahí... -Le dijo recordando el momento que, en vida, Hinata le dijera adiós, antes de sucumbir al destino que estaba preparado para él, y que ella tomó en sus hombros.- Tú no hiciste nada malo, y no es justo que aún ahora estés sufriendo por mí.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, y se respiraba en el ambiente el dolor y la tristeza que rodeaba a Neji y Hinata. Esta volvió a recargar su rostro sobre el pecho de Neji, y aunque sabía que era imposible, él hizo el ademán de abrazarla, para no perder ese momento y librarse así de los pensamientos oscuros que se resguardaran en su mente desde la muerte de ella.

¿Cuanto permanecieron bajo la lluvia? A ninguno le importó. Si en vida ése iba a ser su último momento con Hinata, Neji no lo quería desperdiciar, y hubiera dado su vida por que ella permaneciera a su lado hasta el momento de dar su último respiro, pero sabía que pedía un imposible.

Llegada el alba, Hinata lo volvió a ver, no con tristeza, sino con un infinito sentimiento de amor, y Neji pudo sentir la cálida sensación de los labios de ella sobre los de él, antes de desaparecer con las últimas gotas de lluvia y la brisa matutina.

-_Volveré... lo prometo..._

-.-.-.-.-

Hay muchas explicaciones en la vida, pero muy pocas son resueltas. Y lo acontecido con Neji, fue una de ellas.

Pasaron algunos años desde ese último encuentro, y de Hinata no se habló más, salvo los días de duelo celebrados en la aldea, y en las reuniones de compañeros, donde cada uno hablaba de ella y de otros shinobis como si se tratara de leyendas.

Neji se reintegró a su antiguo estilo de vida. Pese a estar más activo que nunca, era fácil descubrir la muralla que había creado para que sus verdaderos sentimientos no fueran descubiertos por nadie más. Pero eso lo respetaban, pues al término de esa temporada tan difícil para él, fue bien conocido por todos sobre la relación de Neji y Hinata. Ni siquiera fue necesario que alguien lo divulgara, pues bastaba con observar a Neji cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de su prima, pasando de una expresión seria y taciturna a un rostro suavizado por el amor que aún sentía por ella, y ese gesto lleno de dulzura se apagaba cuando el tema era cambiado.

No se supo si alguna vez llegó a intentar alguna relación o aventura pasajera, lo cierto es que jamás se casó, ni se le conoció hijo no reconocido ni nada. Inclusive rechazó un puesto en el nuevo consejo del clan que unificaba a soukes y boukes, ya que no le importaba en lo más mínimo; su prioridad era seguir su camino, recuperar el tiempo que perdió y comenzar a vivir como si Hinata aún estuviese a su lado.

Lo que solo sus amigos, y los amigos más cercanos de Hinata sabían, es que en determinadas noches Neji se aislaba por completo; sabían que la soledad le hacía bien, pero en ocasiones le vigilaban, ya que en los momentos más difíciles terminaba con una laceración en sus brazos.

El tiempo seguía su marcha. Varias canas y alguna que otra arruga comenzaron a estacionarse en su rostro y cabello, en el momento menos esperado, una nueva guerra se avecinó a la aldea de Konoha.

Se dice por la voz popular que para que la Historia sea considerada como Historia, los hechos ocurridos en el pasado tienden a repetirse, y esta vez, Neji no solo fue seleccionado, como en un tiempo pasado, a ser el encargado de la defensa, sino que no hubo enemigo quien pudiera ponerle un dedo encima ni atravesar la entrada de la aldea, hazaña lograda únicamente por Hinata, y al igual que ella, su chakra se agotó tras derrotar al último enemigo.

Cayó al suelo de manera pesada, incapaz de realizar actividad alguna, y la gente que apenas acudía a socorrerlo juran que vieron una imagen fantasmal acercándose a él, y sonriendole con sus ojos blancos, le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor y lo besaba en los labios, llevándose con ella el último respiro del genio de los Hyuuga.

Él, por su parte, sintió los labios de aquella que conocía muy bien, y al segundo, se vio ataviado en un kimono celeste-platinado. Caminaba sobre un lago de cristal, y la esencia de una persona que le parecía sumamente familiar le acompañaba en su camino.

-¿He muerto? -Sabía que sí, pero Neji esperaba reconocer la voz y confirmar sus dudas.

-La muerte es un ciclo necesario para la vida -La voz, que Neji identificó como su madre, sonaba clara y suave, como si fuera mucho más joven de lo que él recuerda- Neji, tu lugar de descanso no es la muerte, no aún que dejaste muchas cosas pendientes, pero que no te correspondía resolver en esa vida.

Al pasar por un pasillo de cristal, Neji descubrió que su imagen no era la de un hombre de 40 y tantos años, sino la de un niño como de 9, que caminaba al lado de una versión más joven de su madre, que lo llevaba de la mano.

-Hasta aquí te puedo acompañar, de tí depende llegar a la puerta, y comenzar de nuevo -Su madre le sonrió con dulzura y desapareció tras una pared de cristal.

Comenzó a recorrer el camino cristalino, palpaba las paredes de cristal, pero estas no le dejaban pasar, hasta que encontró una que brillaba solo para él, y que rechazó a otras esencias.

Justo cuando iba a cruzarla, pudo escuchar un leve gemido, y al volverse, se sorprendió de ver a un par de niñas de ojos blancos, una mayor que la otra; la mayor tenía el cabello castaño y parecía como de 19 o 20 años, y la más pequeña lo tenía de un tono negro-azulado y a los más le calculaba 5 años, pero Neji sabía bien quiénes eran esas niñas. Lo que no se explicó, mientras cruzaba la pared, era por qué Hanabi se veía mayor que Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-Mucho tiempo después-.-.-.-.-

No estaba seguro cuál era su primer recuerdo, tampoco cuál era el más importante, pero jamás olvidará ese momento.

Ese día despertó más temprano de lo normal. Había soñado con una niña en una especie de palacio de cristal, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió. Al minuto despertó, pero esa sonrisa se le hacía familiar, y aunque sus padres estaban preocupados por él, Neji se sentía muy feliz.

Por la seriedad con la que hablaban sus padres, sabía que ese día era importante para el clan Hyuuga. Como era el clan más antiguo de Konoha, su país natal, los Hyuuga mantenían tradiciones tan antiguas como el tiempo mismo, pero estas no hacían felices a todos.

-Entonces -Escuchó decir a su madre poco después de haber terminado el desayuno- ¿Neji será el protector de esa niña?

-Así es -Dijo su padre observándolo fijamente.

El niño supo que si sus padres no estaban felices, es por que se trataba de algo malo. ¿Acaso los sueños felices solo traen dolor?

Tuvo la intención de contarle el sueño a sus padres, pero estos comenzaron a terminar los preparativos y, aparte de llevarse a Neji, tomaron con ellos una banda para la frente, otra costumbre que no se había perdido.

El camino fue más silencioso que de costumbre, pese al bullicio de la gente que transitaba apresuradamente por las calles y el escándalo de los aparatos eléctricos que volvían irritante el trayecto, hasta llegar a uno de los edificiones más antiguos del país, la legendaria Residencia Hyuuga.

Aunque la veía a diario por fuera, esa fue la primera vez que los pies de Neji pisaban ese lugar, casi sagrado por el valor simbólico que le caracterizaba, pero que sus padres parecían odiar profundamente.

Al entrar a un salón, que Neji identificó como una sala de entrenamiento, observó a un señor idéntico a su padre, pero con la frente descubierta, rodeado de otros señores y señoras; todos ellos tenían la mirada muy dura, como si algo les molestara.

Entonces, la vio.

Escondida detrás del señor que se parecía a su padre, la misma niña que vio en sus sueños miraba a todos los presentes con un miedo increíble.

-"¿Por qué les tiene miedo, si por el color de los ojos sabemos que son parte de la familia?" -Pensó Neji, e iba a preguntar a su papá, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la pequeña hederera, y esta le sonrió con dulzura, la misma dulzura que la que vio en su sueño, antes de esconderse, sin dejar de verlo, detrás de su padre- Es ella...

-Ya que todos estamos presentes -Dijo el hombre idéntico al papá de Neji- Procederemos. El clan Hyuuga no solo es el más antiguo del país, sino también el más poderoso, y la mejor manera de protegerlo, es protegiendo la sangre del mismo. -El hombre se acercó al papá de Neji, con una daga en mano, y la levantó sobre la cabeza del niño- Hizashi, sabemos que tu hijo es el Hyuuga más talentoso, pese a su edad, desde uno de sus antecesores, Hyuuga Neji -Neji se volvió al señor, y este presionó la punta de la daga sobre la frente del niño, provocándole que una línea de sangre brotara- El destino de la familia secundaria es proteger a la familia principal, pero el tiempo decide los cambios, y tu hijo tiene una opción.

Hizashi apretó los hombros de su hijo, y este no podía moverse, se limitaba a observar el frío metal que hería su frente, y a la niña que vio en sus sueños al borde del llanto al verle herido.

-Hyuuga Neji, esta es una pregunta cuya respuesta solo te compete a tí. -Hizashi soltó los hombros de su hijo, y se alejó, dejándolo solo en medio del salón.- Te ofrezco la mano de mi hija, con el propósito de que seas su compañero y la ayudes para mantener el poder del clan y honrarlo con todo tu ser, mantener el linaje y llevarlo a una gloria más grande de la que ha tenido desde tiempos inmemorables -El hombre retiró la daga, y con la manga de su kimono limpió la sangre de la frente de Neji- Si aceptas, te librarás del destino que lleva cada niño nacido en la rama secundaria, de otra manera, responderás al deber que se te dio desde tu nacimiento, y vivirás solo si ella lo desea. Tu vida le pertenecerá y deberás servirla hasta el día de tu muerte, muriendo por ella de ser necesario.

Aunque Neji era considerado un genio, solo entendió la parte que mencionaba lo poco que conocía del mundo por medio de lo vivido con sus padres. El niño se volvió a ellos, pero estos esquivaron su mirada. Los otros señores comenzaron a murmurar, y para la sorpresa de todos, la niña se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-M-Me llamo Hinata -Dijo con su dulce voz- T-te encontré. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Neji la observó a los ojos. Efectivamente, era la misma niña, y le hacía sentir lo mismo que en su sueño.

-Es ella... -Volvió a repetir, y su mirada se iluminó- Es ella, y estás aquí -Ni el mismo sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso, pero Neji se sentía muy bien, y ella comenzó a sonreír más- Quiero estar contigo por siempre, Hinata-chan.

Las caras de Hizashi y su esposa se modificaron por la sorpresa, pero de algún modo, se tranquilizaron, ya que su hijo no sufriría un destino cruel al servicio de la familia principal.

-Que así sea -El papá de la niña le tendió la daga a Hizashi, este la tomó y agarró la mano de su hijo. El otro hizo lo mismo, sacando una daga idéntica, y ambos trazaron una línea en las manos de sus hijos, antes de hacer otra en la mano contraria...

-.-.-.-.-**FIN**-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer este fic, y antes de pedirles reviews, sé que les debo no una ni dos, sino varias explicaciones. Algunas son tradición popular (cosas que se cuenta la gente desde tiempo atrás), creencias, algún detalle observado en alguna recopilación, y el libro de los sueños (no me pregunten cuál, por que se me olvidó su nombre).

Primero que nada, la teoría sobre los muertos. Se dice que los espíritus absorven la energía vital de los seres vivos, de ahí que Neji se enfermase con facilidad.

Segundo, un espírito familiar está encargado de llevar las almas del mundo terrenal al espiritual, generalmente es un familiar o un ser querido. Hinata se encargó de que el paso de Neji de vivo a muerto se llevara a cabo, y su madre lo guió hasta donde tenía permitido.

Tercero. ¿Por qué Neji tenía 9, Hanabi 21 (acabo de decidirlo, lo que Neji calculó eran meras especulaciones) y Hinata parecía de 5? Sencillo. Hay una teoría sobre las almas. Se dice que algunas almas son más jóvenes que otras, y se me antojó que el alma de Neji es solo un poco mayor que la de Hinata, y que Hanabi parece más madura de lo que es, por eso la explicación.

Cuarto. El lago, los pasillos y paredes de cristal. Eso está basado en el libro de los sueños, ya que el cristal o un camino de cristal representa energía, y transitar por él implica una renovación (lo mismo que si sueñas que sangras o ves sangre, sin dolor).

Finalmente, este fanfic lo hice inspirándome en una canción (_Careless whisper_ de Wham! y _Lonely day_ de System of a Down), así como de una imagen de Neji y Hinata. Se lo dedico a mis lectoras, pero en especial a un amigo, Lycaos, y a Angeluz (aunque este no es el fic que le prometí), ya que tenía el propósito de superar las 4500 palabras, ahora el reto (aceptado) es escribir un fic de 10 000 palabras. ¡Bueno! Ya escribí cosas no tan necesarias, solo me resta decirles que gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado, me dejan review, lean mis fics y pórtense bien, pero si se portan mal... ¡Inviten a Itachi! (Alguien tiene que hacer algo interesante. ¿Verdad?)


End file.
